


And I’d Kill Just To Watch You As You’re Sleeping

by MrFredgar



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: 10am Gare du Nord, Daydreaming, Dutch is a softie for Hosea, Fluff, Gay Cowboys, Keaton Henson, Song fic, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFredgar/pseuds/MrFredgar
Summary: Dutch finds peace when he watches Hosea sleep. VERY fluffy drabble





	And I’d Kill Just To Watch You As You’re Sleeping

“And I'd kill just to watch you as you're sleeping”

 

Over 20 years, they’d been together for over 20 years, and Dutch would never tire of watching Hosea sleep.

 

It was one of the only times the harsh reality of their world wasn’t etched on his face. He looked happy. He looked peaceful. And Dutch would do anything to keep that look on his face, it suited him.

 

Dutch found peace himself when he watched Hosea sleep. Narrowing the world to the confines of their bed. Nothing bad could ever happen when Dutch lost himself gazing at Hosea.

 

The pale morning light would wash over Hosea like a blanket, highlighting his features, making him look angelic.

 

Sometimes Hosea smiled in his sleep, and Dutch liked to imagine Hosea was dreaming of him.

 

Sometimes Dutch would wake up early in the morning or force himself to stay awake at night just to watch Hosea sleep.

 

When Dutch looked at Hosea sleeping, he could see their entire future laid out before him, with Hosea right by his side. Everything would always be alright when Hosea was by his side.


End file.
